twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Isi Santini
Blood, sweat, and tears. Simple things that keep Isi alive and fighting in the memory of her lost family. Abilities Weapons Trained in various military weaponry. For heavy weapons, she prefers a good old fashioned flame thrower or sub-machine gun. Hand to Hand Combat Trained in the Army Reserve, Isi knows various styles of hand to hand combat and self protection. Boxing Growing up in East Harlem, Isi learned about boxing. It was a good way to let off steam. It is a hobby that she still practices to this day. Biological Profile Appearance Isi is a slender, but athletic built woman of Puoto Rican American heritage. She is five foot seven, with long black hair and brown eyes so dark they nearly look like obsidian jewels. Her skin tone is a creamy mocha. Most of her scars have faded over time, except for the three claw marks left by a werewolf upon her lower back. Personal Belongings *Her mother's rosary, dark red glass beads. *Her dog tags. *Her deceased brother's dog tags. Personality Isi is pretty hardcore, growing up as one of the 'boys' in Spanish Harlem. You were either tough, or someone's slut if you wanted to survive. Isi chose tough, tho she doesn't mind throwing down someone in the sheets. With the coming of the super viruses, she's scared shitless of getting sick. The moment she coughs or sniffles, Isi will grab her mother's rosary and begin to fumble it between her fingers. She is not a loner, although some people might think she is. Isi can't take it, and often tends to start drinking if she feels the slightest ounce of lonesome. Between this and the loss of her family, Isi has become an alcoholic. Although, not a constant 24/7 drinker. She does keep sober when she knows her life or others she is protecting is on the line. With a caste iron liver, Isi can put away a lot of alcohol before becoming inebriated. History Isi was born and grew up in East Harlem, New York, the yougest and only daughter of Puerto Rican immigrants, Christiano and Isadora. She grew up in the rough part of town, and in the shadow of her brother Hector. Life in East Harlem was not ever easy, and no one expected to really get anywhere in the world. The only way to 'get out' of Spanish Harlem seemed to be the military. It was this way that Isi followed in her brother Hector's footsteps. While Hector made it into the Marines, Isi joined the Army Reserves. When not away serving, she worked in her father's corner grocery store. Nothing really became prominant in her life, until the day of December 21st, 2012. Isi was called quickly into action. While her brother was sent to fight and try to save the area around Chicago with his Marine 'brothers'. It seemed like the world had been tossed into hell, as everything crashed in upon Isi within a matter of a week. First, she got a call that her parents were shot and murdered during a robbery of the store. Then on New Years Eve, Isi got the call that her brother had been killed during a mission to save civilians from the Wastland zone. Due to the tremondous need to stay active in the military, as the world continued to fight during the change, Isi drowned herself in battle. When things began to 'calm' in March of 2013, Isi returned to New York City. Her parent's store had been sold, leaving her without a job, and little 'fortune' to live on. She turned to endless drinking binges, drowning her cares away. Until a man named Clyde Parker found her one night in a bar. He explained that he'd served with her brother in the Marines, and been one of his 'brothers'. Clyde 'sort of' adopted Isi, both finding themselves alone in this damned new world. Together, they joined the HLNA, after a long night of drinking themselves under the table. It was either drinking her liver away, or doing something in memory of Hector and her parents. The HLNA seemed the only way. Relationships Allies Enemies (contact Amelia (Cassandra) or Bronx with help with the above code. Copy/paste more copies of the code from { to } and paste to add more characters. Time Line July 14th, 2014 The Endgame of Apotheosis - The THI and HLNA join forces in an attempt to eradicate the 'last' of the zombie threat in St. Louis. Trivia Likes *Guns *Puerto Rican music *Boxing *Drinking Tequila *Sex *Speeding *A good cigar/font Dislikes *Anything not human *Being alone, leads to heaving drinking *Waiting, no patience *the quiet *Being sick, scares the shit out of her because of viruses./font Strengths *Skilled with weapons and fighting *She's got your back, if she likes you. *Can drink nearly anyone under the table./font Weaknesses *Alcoholic *Fear of being alone *Germaphobe Category:Human Category:Humanity League of North America Category:Characters